<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【光藏】他真漂亮 by Primirilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842551">【光藏】他真漂亮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia'>Primirilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zaizen Hikaru/Shiraishi Kuranosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【光藏】他真漂亮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他听过早期时他出道伊始的歌。都是些抒情慢曲，偶尔收录几首快节奏平调歌，像一叠叠淡味冗长的金纹描花餐巾，精美绝伦，味同嚼蜡，除却隽丽的薄薄外壳，内里唯有一大块空得让人站不住脚的惶惑的虚无。他本人乍然一眼望去留给财前光的印象也是这样，美丽得让人心里空荡荡地，没个着落。公司给他这些曲子，是其余蒸蒸日上的大红大紫金牌歌手淘汰下来的未完成品，让他进录音室里唱，大抵也因为看上了他这份特质，唱这样的歌不需要曲曲柔肠和热诚真情，只需要技巧就够了。财前光把那首歌切掉，摘了耳机丢在一边。耳钉都被这音浪带出微痛的余震。嘴里仿佛刚刚吃完了一顿味精过剩的食材昂贵的午餐，佳肴味道足够鲜美，可他只觉得舌上甘得过分，无时无刻不口渴难耐，只想喝下一整壶的开水。</p><p>但白石藏之介不是冷漠刻薄，财前光知道，他看到自己也会甜甜地微笑。问他今天去了哪里，最近有什么活动要录，下个月的电视台歌会他会不会去参加。他面相生得凌厉又温润平整，像翻糖烧煮捏出来的人，色彩鲜艳饱和，小巧得只舍得让人放在舌尖，收嘴一吮，带来一阵无可期待的木讷的甜味。除了甜还是甜，也再没有别的了。就因如此，他一向以为白石藏之介是个金玉其外没有内核的人，后来才知道，这只不过是因为白石藏之介不爱自己而已。</p><p>前辈好温柔，站在金曲大赏颁奖晚会上，转头一见到财前光就笑，精巧眼角在灿金灯光下溢出一丝丝甜甜的缝。前辈好残忍，他写下几十首自创曲，在旋律唱词里倾注尽这生超支的爱意，把自己的肝脏血液都一尽吐了进去，把一支支烫握不住的脉脉真心捧到他面前，他也可以权当没有看见。他站在五光十色的镁光灯下，站到无数深爱他们的芸芸人席前，握着奖杯微笑着说一句，祝你的音乐创作前程似锦，财前光五年的单恋就被杀死了。</p><p>能不能不要是寒暄，不要是祝词，财前光好希望他多问自己几句。问他最近过得如何，有没有喜欢听的新歌，有没有灵感乍现的新歌曲。又或者是什么也不说，只是微笑，像一朵晚风里的白玫瑰，走过财前光身旁。</p><p>没有人不喜欢他，好多欣赏仰慕他的前后辈前赴后继，白石藏之介从不缺爱着他的人。从前财前光也是只见人就跑的刺猬，十五岁那年因为音乐才子这一头衔进入名利场，从此也渐渐学会善面迎人，独自品味冷暖自知。他也有要好的朋友，亲密的前辈，心照不宣的搭档，和许多权势倾轧的人在觥筹中谈话自如，不出一分纰漏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可财前光从来没主动和他说过话。他好漂亮，财前光一见到他就紧张。</p><p>连回一次头都不敢，怕呼吸打乱了，心跳也错了节奏，方才那一霎时的印象在他脑海里存留不住。都说音乐人依附着一身才气灵感过活，每创作一曲乐章，生命就又燃烧掉一点，像一截寿命不长的烟头。白石藏之介现在活成了他的灵感，他的才气，他的整颗心脏。倘若没有白石藏之介，他是不是要死了？</p><p>诗人可以对着阳台上陷入爱河的眷侣吟诵无数赞美诗，夜莺可以在星光月夜唱涸自己的灵魂和心脏，财前光不想唱，不愿让全世界知道，他唯一拥有的就只是想象而已。他那么美丽，足以让财前光活在对他的想象里。在他的世界中时光也屏息而止，情深一往等待得太久，已经化作石烂枯海，万木青葱蓊郁，雀鸟筑巢而眠，都在等着有一天那个人的到来。财前光可以一直等在那里，直到他看见自己，像曾经的无数次那样自然不经意地向自己走来，然后轻轻地问，最近过得还好吗，小光？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>